Ajab gazab love story
by Shruts
Summary: An os, on Dareya and Kevi, mostly Kevi… And thoda bahut Abhirika…


**CID - Ajab gazab love story…**

An os, on Dareya and Kevi, mostly Kevi… And thoda bahut Abhirika…

**Hii! Mood of masti today, first exam achhi gayi, padhai bhi ha gai for next one. Got selected for table tennis match for school, finally playing for my school!… aaj masti ka mood hai toh socha ek os likh dun, thoda free time mila, and soo many ideas where dancing in my mind, toh socha ek likh hi deti hun. Ek minute, ek cheez bolu, &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)&&&&&&&&&&**

**Issmein se jo ice cream [ ) ] hai na, woh niche jaate jaate apni position change karega. Woh jaane do, end mein dekhna. Here we go!**

**Kavin, Dushyant and rest all new cops have just joined CID Mumbai. But Dushyant and Kavin are not senior inspectors, they are just inspectors, and share the designation with Purvi, Shreya, Pankaj and Nikhil. **

**Daya, Abhijeet, Kavin, Pankaj, Purvi and Shreya are in a ball room. It's actually a plot for arresting a gang of drug dealers and terrorists. Shreya and Purvi are on the dance floor, while rest all people are trying to track the gang.**

**I know a story doesn't start from a song…**

**Song starts…**

_Ho Kya Gazab Ki Tujh Pe Meharbaaniyan; Mein Ek Nazar Daaloon Tujh Pe To _**(Purvi)****_  
><em>**_Badd Jaaye Meri Saath Teri Yaariyan; Kadmo Mein Tere Lakh Jannat Ho _**(Shreya)**_  
>Aankhon Mein Baathein Hai; Baathon Mein Wade Hai <em>**(That moment when Kavin first time saw in Purvi's eyes and had totally fallen for her)**_  
>Baathon Mein Baahen Hai, Tu Baahon Mein Aaja Zara<br>Lucky Boy You Are My Lucky Boy  
>Jaane Kaun Banega Mera Lucky Boy<br>Lucky Boy You Are My Lucky Boy  
>Jaane Kaun Banega Mera Lucky Boy<em>

_Khwab Kithabon Se Bunah Hai _**(Shreya gets down the dance floor** **and Purvi is alone dancing)**_  
>Jaal Yeh Labzo Ka Suna Hai<br>Tere Hi Raahon Mein Khula Hai Mera Hi Nazaara  
>Ek Ishaare Se Diya Hai<br>Hosh Jawaani Ko Mila Hai  
>Modd Kahani Ko Hua Hai Zulm Yeh Dobaara<br>Hooo Sab Ke Zuban Pe Kyun Mera Hi Sawaal Hai  
>Jo Ho Gaya Hai Yeh Mera Kamala Hai<br>Lucky Boy You Are My Lucky Boy  
>Jaane Kaun Banega Mera Lucky Boy<br>Lucky Boy You Are My Lucky Boy  
>Jaane Kaun Banega Mera Lucky Boy<em>

_Dekha Jo Tumne Mujhko I Know That You Like It  
>I Need A Man That Can Get Me So Excited<br>Lucky Hey Don'T Wanna Tell You Don'T Lie  
>Darta Kyun Hai Why You Shy Main Bana Du Teri Life<br>I Went From London To Japan But I Couldn'T Find My Man  
>Jo Churale Mera Chain He Makes Me Say God Damn<em>

_Ho Kya Gazab Ki Tujh Pe Meharbaaniyan; Mein Ek Nazar Daaloon Tujh Pe To _**(Kavin starts imagining himself with Purvi)**_  
>Badd Jaaye Meri Saath Teri Yaariyan; Kadmo Mein Tere Lakh Jannat Ho<br>Aankhon Mein Baathein Hai; Baathon Mein Wade Hai  
>Baathon Mein Baahen Hai, Tu Baahon Mein Aaja Zara<br>(Lucky Boy You Are My Lucky Boy  
>Jaane Kaun Banega Mera Lucky Boy<br>Lucky Boy You Are My Lucky Boy  
>Jaane Kaun Banega Mera Lucky Boy) X 2<em>

**Song over. But Kavin bhaiya toh apne hi dhun mein magna hai, ya shayad Purvi didi ke… Abhijeet and Daya noticed this, but kept quiet.**

**Next day in the bureau. ACP sir, and his whole team are there, and the leader of the gang is sitting on the chair, narrating his tale. Usse Daya sir ka haath pehele hi pad chukka hai. **

**ACP sir:** Tum ek desh drohi ho. Tumhari saza toh adalat hi tai karegi. Le jao isse.

**Sachin and Freddy take him. Daya notices Kavin staring at Purvi. And how cute he looked! Daya nudges Abhijeet and he too notices this. They both go towards him.**

**Abhijeet (coughing):** Kya dekh rahe ho Kavin?

**Kavin (still lost in her):** Purvi ko. Kitni khoobsurat hai na?

**Then suddenly he realizes what he has said and hesitates.**

**Kavin:** Mera matlab woh…

**Daya:** Kavin, hame pata hai tum Purvi pe puri tarah se lattu ho gae ho.

**Abhijeet:** Han, aur don't worry, kabhi na kabhi woh bhi tumhe pasand karne lagegi.

**Daya:** Par abhi apna dhyaan, kaam par. Samjhe?

**And they go away, pattin him on his shoulder. **

**Next day. Daya and Shreya are distributing cards for their wedding. Here, Shreya and Daya are engaged to get married. Shreya knows about Kavin, that he has fallen for Purvi. She also knows Purvi has strange feelings for him, but haven't realized yet, and even she has not talked to Purvi about Kavin. **

**Daya:** Sir, aap log aaenge na?

**ACP sir:** Han han, tum bhi toh mere liye Nakul jaise ho na.

**Kavin (to Freddy):** Freddy sir, yeh Nakul kaun hai?

**Freddy:** Woh, ACP sir ka beta tha. Aur, woh ek gunehegar tha. ACP sir ne use goli maarke usska encounted kiya tha.

**Kavin:** Oh!

**Then suddenly, Purvi comes in the bureau, with a "joda" for Shreya's wedding. **

**Purvi:** Shreya! Main tumhe kitni der se kahan kahan dhoond rahi thi. Yeh dekho, tumhari shaadi ka joda.

**She shows her a red color saree, with kind of diamonds studded on it, and embroidery. It was looking fabulous. Just perfect for a doll like Shreya. **

**Shreya:** WOW! Yeh kitna sundar hai! Daya, dekhiye…

**She hands him the saree.**

**Daya:** Han, bahut achha hai. Bilkul tumhare tarah…

**Shreya smiles at him. **

**Purvi:** Jiju, meri selection hai, achhi toh hogi hi!

**Kavin again gets lost in day-dreams. He imagines Purvi wearing the "joda" for their marriage. Suddenly, he hears snapping of fingers. It was Daya, along with Shreya. Rest all were busy discussing about the marriage. **

**Daya: **Kya soch rahe ho?

**Shreya:** Kya aap bhi, Purvi ke bare mein hi soch raha hoga, kyu Kavin?

**Kavin:** Woh… Han…

**He blushes. Kitne cute lagte honge na woh aise…**

**Shreya:** Oh ho… Sharma gaya bechara.

**They both laugh. **

**Daya: **Kavin, chahate ho Purvi se apne dil ki baat karna?

**Kavin:** Han sir, par, agar ussne mana kar diya toh?

**Daya:** Arey, usske chinta mat karo, bolo, patana hai Purvi ko?

**Kavin:** Han sir, par kaise? Aur kab?

**Shreya:** Hamari shaadi mein.

**Kavin:** Par aap dono ki shaadi toh bas teen din baad hai.

**Daya:** Han, par, don't worry, dekhna, ham aisa intazam karenge ki, Purvi toh tumpar fida ho jaegi.

**Kavin:** Sachi?

**Shreya:** Muchi.

**Daya:** Par, badle mein, hame kya milega?

**Kavin:** Jo aap chahein.

**Shreya:** Toh fixed, tum propose karne ke liye taiyar rehena. Baki ham sambhal lenge.

**Kavin was on cloud nine, but he was also kind of nervous. What were Daya and Shreya going to do! Anyways, there was no time for that. He has to go to the marriage hall and help Purvi arrange everything. **

**In the Hall. Purvi was passing beside him. He has to get a chance to talk to her.**

**Kavin: **Purvi!

**That startled her.**

**Purvi: **Kya hua? Tumne toh mujhe dara hi diya.

**Kavin: **Sorry, par mein tumse yeh puch raha tha ki, kaisi ho tum?

**Purvi:** Yeh puchne ke liye tumne mujhe roka?

**Kavin:** Han, kyu?

**Purvi:** Uff! Itne kaam pade hai. Tumhe koi aur kaam-dhanda nahi hai?

**She gives an annoyed look and goes away, yelling at the workers.**

**Kavin pov:** Gusse mein kitni sundar lagti hai Purvi…

**After some time. Kavin was helping some people to set the uselful things like "var mala", "sindoor" and things like that nearly, so that they can be handy. Suddeny, the light goes off. Purvi yells Kavin's name.**

**Purvi: **Kavin, dekho toh kya hua hai, main yaha upar flowers arrange kar rahi thi, aur light chali gai hai!

**Kavin:** Han, rukho!

**He goes and checks the main switch. It was taken off a little, so he joints the two points. The lights come again. He starts moving here and there. And Purvi was on a big ladder, doing the flowers. It was a HUGE pile of flowers down on the floor. He passed the curtains of flowers, and suddenly, Purvi falls on the flowers which were on the ground. All the flowers she was holding fell on Kavin. Kavin notices Purvi. He gives her his hand so that she can get up (how romantic…). Aap samajh gae na exactly kya hua hai? Toh thik. She also sees Kavin there, and gives her hand to him, and gets up. They both are in eye lock. Purvi comes out first, that too after 5 whole minutes! But Kavin was still holding her hand. She takes her hand away and goes. Kavin's hand moves on his head… **

**Now, it was the day of Dareya's wedding. Purvi was wearing red saree, with matching earrings, neck piece and sleeve-less blouse. She was looking fantastic. Kavin ji ki nazarein toh unse hategi hi nahi. **

**Shreya and Tarika in the girl's room. **

**Shreya: **Tarika, Abhijeet sir ko plan samjha diya hai na?

**Tarika: **Han, woh apna kaam thik se karega.

**Shreya: **Kyuki Daya aur mein toh akele kuch kar nahi paenge, aap dono ko help karni padegi.

**Tarika: **Help kaise nahi karte, hamare Purvi aur Kavin ka sawal hai.

**Then, Purvi comes.**

**Purvi: **Shreya, Tarika, baarat aa gai hai. Chalo.

**Tarika:** Han. Chalo Shreya.

**Purvi and Tarika take Shreya down in the hall. Kavin gets lost in Purvi's beauty. He was so lost that Abhijeet had to pull him out of the world of Purvi… I mean he nudged him and said it's not their marriage.**

**Abhijeet: **Kavin, Purvi ki duniya se bahar niklo. Hamare Daya ki shaadi hai.

**Dushyant: **Aur Kavin, chinta mat karo, tum dono ki shaadi bhi jaldi hi ho jaegi.

**Kavin (in a small voice to Dushyant): ** Tujhe main baadmein dekhta hun.

**Dushyant is also a part of the plan.**

**Purvi, Tarika and Shreya come down. Kavin got a chance to talk to Purvi again.**

**Kavin:** Purvi…

**Purvi:** Han?

**Kavin:** Aaj tum bahut pyaari lag rahi ho.

**Purvi:** Achha?

**Kavin:** Hmm…

**Purvi:** Toh roz main pyaari nahi lagti?

**Kavin:** Han, roz bhi achhi dikhti ho, par saree mein tum bahut sundar lagti ho.

**Purvi:** Thank you.

**Kavin: **Anytime for you.

**She goes away as someone called her. **

**During the wedding. Kavin is again imagining himself and Purvi in the places of Daya and Shreya. **

**Pandit: **Ab aap dono pheron ke liye khade ho jaiye.

**Daya and Shreya get up. Purvi ties their, kya bolte hai usse, woh… jane do, aap samajh gae na? They are moving around the sacred fire.**

**After the seven rounds. **

**Pandit:** Vivah sampan hua. Abse aap dono pati-patni hai.

**Kavin is trying to find Purvi. But according to the plan, he has to go in a room, where Purvi would be there. So, Abhijeet calls him.**

**Abhijeet:** Kavin, Purvi ko dhoond rahe ho? Purvi, uss room mein hai. Jao jaldi tumhara hi wait kar rahi hai.

**Kavin:** Ok sir.

**And he goes upstairs and into the room. All the girls are there, including Purvi. Now, let me tell you the plan. In this story, Purvi is fond of dancing, especially classical and folk dances. Whenever she hears music, she starts dancing (now, that's a stupid idea of mine). So, Abhijeet, Tarika, Daya, Shreya and Dushyant are planning to make Purvi dance with Kavin. Kavin enters the room.**

**Song starts…**

_Chamak challo chel chabeli _**(Purvi's back facing Kavin)**_  
>Kehte hain mujhko raas raseeli<em>

_Haan chamak challo chel chabeli  
>Kehte hain mujhko raas raseeli<br>Bachke tu rehna dildaar sajna  
>Mehnga padega tujhko pyaar sajna <em>**(He tries to get near her)  
><strong>_Baja re baja re baja band baaja  
>Arrey isska baja re dekho band baaja <em>**(But she won't allow him, and hit him with her elbow)**__

_Haan chamak challo chel chabeli _**(Tarika and Shreya watches them both from behind the room's door)**_  
>Kehte hai mujhko raas raseeli<br>Bachke tu rehna dildaar sajna  
>Ho mehnga padega tujhko pyaar sajna<br>Chamak challo chel chabeli  
>Haan hoo<em>

_Yeh roop rang mera, jadh hai fitno ki _**(Sets changes to the dance hall)**_  
>Arrey neeyat badal gayi, jaane kitno ki<br>Hoo yeh roop rang mera, jadh hai fitno ki _**(He tries to hug her)**_  
>Arrey neeyat badal gayi, jaane kitno ki <em>**(Again, she won't allow that)**_  
>Hasske jidhar main apni nazar utha doon <em>**(She smiles)**_  
>Udhar bane afsaane <em>**(Kavin looks as he is about to faint)  
><strong>_Yahan milenge tujhko gali gali  
>Mere naam ke deewane<br>Hoo aisi waisi main nahi raja  
>Arrey tere jaise kitne jaa jaa <em>**(She pushes him away)**_  
><em>**That trumpet wala scene….  
><strong>_Teri adaa adaa lagti hai kaatil  
>Bade hi pyaar se, lootey mera dil <em>**(He keeps his hand on his heart)**_  
>Hoo teri adaa adaa lagti hai kaatil<br>Bade hi pyaar se, lootey mera dil  
>Zid pe agar main aaun <em>**(He pickes her up like A.K. did in Rowdy Rathod)  
><strong>_Toh pal mein tujhko abhi utha le jaaun  
>Yeh samajh le gori meri hai tu<br>Tujhe pyaar se samjhaaun_

_Arrey aa naino ke pech lada le  
>Arrey mere jaisa rog laga le<br>Haan banke rahunga tera yaar sajna  
>Ho tujhse kiya hai maine pyaar sajna<br>Baja re baja re baja band baaja  
>Arrey isska baja re dekho band baaja<br>_**Kavin gives her a smile, and Purvi feels shy and smiles too, but she controls herself and puts again the attitude in her dance.**_  
>Chamak challo chel chabeli<br>Kehte hai mujhko raas raseeli  
>Bachke tu rehna dildaar sajna<br>Hoo mehnga padega tujhko pyaar sajna_

**She stares at him with a smile, with the background music. The music stops. But she is still looking at him.**

**Shreya: **Purvi, kya hua tumhe?

**Purvi:** Pyaar.

**Tarika (pretending to be shocked):** Kya?

**Purvi:** Haan, mujhe Kavin se pyaar ho gaya hai.

**Shreya:** Tumhe pakka yakeen hai?

**Purvi:** Haan! Sachhi, mujhe pura yakeen hai, mujhe Kavin se pyaar ho gaya hai.

**Tarika secretly sends a message to Abhijeet.**

_Abhijeet, _

_Plan A successful. _

_Love, Tarika._

**Abhijeet sees the message and shows it to Daya and Dushyant. And the give high fives. **

**Now, plan B. After they have finished their dinner, Dushyant comes running to Kavin.**

**Dushyant: **Kavin!

**Kavin:** Kya hua?

**Dushyant:** Main abhi abhi Purvi ke maa se baat karke aa raha hun. Woh kehe rahin thi kiPurvi ki shaadi ki umar ho gai hai, usske liye achha ladka dhoondne mein main unke madad karu.

**Abhijeet:** Arey bapre, Kavin, tum abhi usse apne dil ki baat bata do. Kahi der na ho jae…

**Daya: **Haan Kavin, Abhi jao. Purvi waha, uss room mein tumhara intazar kar rahi hai. Jao jaldi jao.

**Kavin:** Haan, achha, OK.

**And he rushes to the room. Meanwhile, Tarika and Shreya are convincing Purvi to go into the room where the boys has send Kavin.**

**Tarika: **Purvi, Kavin tumhara uss room mein wait kar raha hai. Shayad tumse kuch baat karni hai.

**Shreya:** Purvi, tumhe jaldi jaana chahiye, yahi sahi mauka hai, apne dil ki baat bol do usse.

**Purvi:** Par…

**Tarika:** Kuch mat bolo abhi, jaldi jao!

**So she goes there too.**

**In the room. Purvi is enters the room from the back door, while Kavin comes inside through the front one. **

**Purvi: **Kavin, kya hua?

**Kavin:** Purvi, pata nahi main yeh kaise kehe raha hun, par please, kisi aur se shaadi mat karo. Purvi, main tumse pyaar karta hun. Purvi, I LOVE YOU!

**Purvi was shocked for a while. Then suddenly…**

**Purvi (hugging him):** I LOVE YOU TOO!

**They were in each other's arms for 5 minutes. Then they separated.**

**Purvi: **Par, tumhe kisne bataya ki main shaadi karne wali hun?

**Kavin:** Dushyant ne, kyu?

**Purvi:** Aur usse kisna bataya?

**Kavin: **Tumhari maa ne.

**Purvi:** Ek minute, meri maa ne Dushyant ki bola ki meri shaadi hone wali hai, par aisa kuch nahi hai.

**Kavin:** Kya? Matlab Dushyant ne mujhse jhoot bola!

**A Voice:** Kyuki agar main nahi bolta, toh tum Purvi ko kabhi propose hi nahi karte.

**It was Dushyant, along with Tarika, Abhijeet, Daya and Shreya. They all were laughing.**

**Kavin (Totally shocked): **Kya?! Aur aap log yaha?

**Daya: **Haan, ham yahan.

**Tarika:** Daya, hamara plan B bhi successful ho gaya.

**Kavin:** Toh yeh aap logon ka plan tha?

**Shreya:** Han, toh, abse tum mere jiju.

**Tarika:** Aur mere bhi.

**Kevi were blushing like anything!**

**Shreya:** Toh, ham inn dono ki shaadi mein, Kavin ke joote churaenge, OK?

**Purvi:** Arey han! Jooton se yaad aaya, Daya jiju, aapke joote nahi churae hamne. Chalo Tarika!

**And they are gone, to steal Daya's shoes. The boys follow them, but, bechare ladke log… Chura liye ladkiyon ne joote…And this was the end of the time extra mil gaya, and I am a sort of fast typist, so jaldi jaldi BAHUT bada os likh diya :P :P :P anyways, mujhe bahut maza aaya, aur aapko? Tell me thru reviews! I know meri 2 stories pending hai, par kya karu, raha hi nahi gaya, and there were sooo many things in my mind that I couldn't control myself. Arey haan, woh &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&, are woh ice-cream tha na, woh main kha gayi, itne der se mujhe tempt kar raha tha, toh socha kha hi leti hun, par ho gai na position change? And Reviews are must! TC! **


End file.
